ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sensational She-Hulk: Animated Series
The Sensational She-Hulk: Animated Series ' is an upcoming animated series based on the ''Marvel Comics Character & Comic Series of the Same Name. Maria Canals-Barrea will reprise her role as She-Hulk from Marvel Vs Capcom 3. From the creators of Ben 10 and Generator Rex. Plot TBA Characters Main Characters *'''Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk: The main protagonist. Jennifer was just an ordinary. She'll be wearing her purple one-piece swimsuit with a white belt, wrist bands and purple boots as her primary costume. Her character design is based on John Bryn's. *Delilah Dearborn/Geiger: *Cassandra Pike: The Main Antagonist. *Titania Supporting Characters *Bruce Banner/Hulk (Cam Clarke and Fred Tatasciore) *Rick Jones/A-Bomb (Andrew Francis) *Betty Ross (Tara Platt) *Doc Samson *The Fantastic Four **Mr Fantastic (Dee Bradley Baker) **Invisable Woman (Nicole Sullivan) **The Human Torch () **The Thing *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Tony Stark/IronMan Villains * *Titania: The Arch Rival of She-Hulk *Stunner *Frenzy *Enclave: An organization that would eventually become known as the Enclave was founded by four scientists. **Jupiter Leader : **Vulcan Leader: **Ceres Leader: **Minerva Leader **Foot soldiers **Barbaria: Mutant soldiers in the sam image as Bi-Beast. **Kyklops: Giant roborts **Bi-Beast *Wendigo *Abomination *Zzzaxx *Radioactive Man *Madman: *'Half-Life': This version of Half-Life looks like a bald-headed, vampire-like creature rather than the green-skinned zombie of the comics. He can absorb gamma energy to be able sustain himself. *Arsenal *Venom *Lady Octopus Voice Cast *Maria Canals-Barrea - Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk *Fred Tatasciore - The Hulk, Red Hulk *John DiMaggio - Cain Marko/Juggernaut, Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man, Alex O'Hirn/Rhino, Benjamin J. Grimm/The Thing, Grey Hulk, A-Bomb, Wendigo, Bi-Beast (Lower head), Zzzax, Philip Sterns/Madman *Luke Perry - Rick Jones *Chi McBribe - Nick Fury *J.B. Blanc - Michael Steel/Iron Clad *Richard Moll - Emil Blonsky/Abomination, Brian Banner/Devil Hulk *Steven Blum - Anthony Masterson/Half-Life, James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine *Daran Norris - Venom, John Jameson, Zzzax *Matthew Frewer - Samuel Sterns/The Leader *Mark Hamill - Yuri Toropov/Gargoyle, Arkaday Rosovich/Omega Red, Nightmare *Vanessa Marshall - Betty Ross-Banner/Red She-Hulk, Ogress *Susan Eisenberg - Thundra *Jennifer Hale - Delilah Dearborn/Geiger *Cam Clarke - Bruce Banner, Leonard Samson/Doc Samson, Reed Richards/Mr Fantastic, Simon Utrecht/Vector, Thor *Tim Curry - Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom *Adrien Pasdar - Tony Stark/Ironman *David Kaye - J.A.R.V.I.S. *Nolan North - Maj. Glenn Talbot, Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider, Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Clancy Brown - Johann Scmidt/Red Skull *J.G. Hertzler - Tony Masters/Taskmaster *Bumper Robinson - Samuel Wilson/Falcon *James Arnold Taylor - James Buchanan Barnes/Winter Soldier *Keith Ferguson - Gen. Thunderbolt Ross, James Darnell/X-Ray, Bi-Beast (Upper head) *Danica McKellar - Susan Storm/Invisible Woman, Ann Darnell/Vapor *Khary Payton - Gabe Jones *Grey DeLisle - Agent Cheesecake, Louise Mason/Blonde Phantom, Jocasta, Janet Van Dyne-Pym/Wasp, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Abigail Brand, Pepper Potts/Rescue *Cree Summer - Lyra, Network *Wade Williams - Zzzax *Vanessa Marshall - Abigail Mercy Wright/Mercy, Natasha Romonoff/Black Widow, Mary McPherran/Titana *Dawn Lewis - Ororo Munroe/Storm, Lucia Von Bardas *Tasia Valenza - Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman, Greer Grant Nelson/Tigra *Maurice LaMarche - The Mad Thinker *James Horan - Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, Ultron *April Stewart - Carol Danvers/Ms Marvel *Drake Bell - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Neil Patrick Harris - Peter Corbeau *George Takei - The Mandarin, Wong *Dorian Harewood - Col. James Rhodes/War Machine *Leigh Allyn-Baker - Jean Grey *Brent Spiner - Zebidiah Killgrave/Purple Man *Gabrielle Carteris - Elektra *Brian Bloom - Matthew Murdock/Daredevill *Peter Lurie - Bullseye *David Sobolov - Wilson Fisk/Kingpin *Charlie Adler - George Tarlenton/M.O.D.O.K. Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting & Voice Director Episodes Season One Category:Superheroes Category:Action/Adventure Category:Marvel Comics Category:TV Series Category:Disney XD Category:Comedy-Drama Category:The Hub